7/62
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| أُبَلِّغُكُمْ رِسَالاَتِ رَبِّي وَأَنصَحُ لَكُمْ وَأَعْلَمُ مِنَ اللّهِ مَا لاَ تَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ubelligukum risâlâti rabbî ve ensahu lekum ve a’lemu minallahi mâ lâ ta’lemûn(ta’lemûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ubelligu-kum : size tebliğ ediyorum 2. risâlâti : risaletleri 3. rabbî : Rabbimin 4. ve ensahu : ve öğüt veriyorum, nasihat ediyorum 5. lekum : size 6. a'lemu : biliyorum (öğreniyorum) 7. min allâhi : Allah'tan 8. mâ lâ ta'lemûne : bilmediğiniz şeyleri Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Rabbimin bildirdiği haberleri size tebliğ etmede ve size öğüt vermedeyim ve Allah bana bildiriyor da sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum ben. Ali Bulaç Meali "Size Rabbimin risaletini tebliğ ediyorum. (Ayrıca) Size öğüt veriyor ve sizin bilmediklerinizi ben Allah'tan biliyorum." Ahmet Varol Meali Size, Rabbimin vahiyle bildirdiklerini ulaştırıyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve ben Allah katından sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (61-63) 'Ey milletim! Bende bir sapıklık yoktur, ancak ben Alemlerin Rabbinin peygamberiyim, Rabbimin sözlerini size bildiriyor, öğüt veriyorum. Sizin bilmediğinizi Allah katından ben biliyorum. Sakınmanızı ve böylece merhamete uğramanızı sağlamak üzere sizi uyarmak için aranızdan biri vasıtasıyla Rabbinizden size haber gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Ben size Rabbimin vahyettiklerini tebliğ ediyorum ve size nasihat ediyorum. Sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri de Allah tarafından gelen vahiy ile biliyorum.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Size Rabbimin vahyettiklerini duyuruyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve ben sizin bilmediklerinizi Allah'tan (gelen vahiy ile) biliyorum. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Size Rabbimin mesajını iletiyor ve size öğüt veriyorum. Sizin bilmediklerinizi ALLAH aracılığıyla biliyorum.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Size, Rabbimin mesajlarını iletiyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve ben Allah'tan gelen vahy ile sizin bilmeyeceklerinizi biliyorum. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) size rabbimin risaletlerini tebliğ ediyorum ve size nasıhat ediyorum ve Allâhdan sizin bilemiyeceklerinizi biliyorum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Size Rabbimin risâletlerini (dinine ait hükümleri) tebliğ ediyorum ve sizin için hayırhâh bulunuyorum ve ben Allah Teâlâ'dan sizin bilmediklerinizi biliyorum.» Muhammed Esed Rabbimin haberlerini bildiriyor, öğütler veriyorum size: çünkü ben, Allahın bana (vahiyle) bildirmesi sayesinde sizin bilmediğinizi biliyorum. Suat Yıldırım (61-63) "Ey halkım! dedi, bende hiçbir sapıklık yok, fakat ben Rabbülâlemin tarafından size bir elçiyim. Size Rabbimin mesajlarını tebliğ ediyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve Allah tarafından gelen vahiy sayesinde, sizin bilemeyeceğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." "Kötülüklerden korunup Allah’ın merhametine nâil olmanız için, içinizden sizi uyaracak bir adam vasıtasıyla, Rabbinizden size bir buyruk gelmesine mi şaşıyorsunuz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali "Size Rabbimin mesajlarını duyuruyorum, size öğüt veriyorum ve Allâh tarafından, sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." Şaban Piriş Meali Size, Rabbimin gönderdiklerini bildiriyor, sizin iyiliğinizi istiyorum. Ben, Allah’ın bildirmesi ile sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Rabbimin gönderdiklerini size tebliğ ediyor ve size öğüt veriyorum. Ve Allah tarafından bana verilen ilimle, sizin bilmediklerinizi biliyorum. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Size Rabbimin vahiylerini tebliğ ediyorum, size öğüt veriyorum. Allah'ın yardımıyla, sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri biliyorum." Yusuf Ali (English) "I but fulfil towards you the duties of my Lord´s mission: Sincere is my advice to you, and I know from Allah something that ye know not. M. Pickthall (English) I convey unto you the messages of my Lord and give good counsel unto you, and know from Allah that which ye know not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Rabbimin haberlerini bildiriyor, öğütler veriyorum size: çünkü ben, Allah'ın bana vahiyle bildirmesi sayesinde sizin bilmediğinizi biliyorum. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri